Bittersweet
by FeiFeiKara
Summary: Winter in your town didn't seem to linger like it used to. Spending your nights with him were special, and you dreaded when Spring finally came. Moments like these were what made everything worth it, and you never wanted to lose him. (Jack/Reader) (Oneshot) WARNING: Fluff, and lots of it.


**Bittersweet**

_A/N: ((This is a small oneshot I've wanted to work on for awhile. I think Jack would be the sweetest thing. I guess the fluff in this story makes up for my horrible non-con with "Security." Haha~ I also listened to "Bittersweet" by Ellie Goulding while writing this. I'd recommend listening to it. Amazing song.))_

**WARNING:**_ (1,942 words) (Jack/Fem!Reader) Fluff, a lot of fluff. Cute, fluffy-fluff. Cunnilingus. Bbies being cuties.)_

* * *

When he first touched you, it was a strange sensation. Those chilled hands mimicked the feel of an ice-cube when touching skin and you couldn't help but shiver as he left small tinges of numbness wherever the pads of his fingers lingered for too long. For once, you didn't mind when winter finally brought the freezing cold air, because it meant he came with it. Jack Frost, the whimsical, gorgeous and playful Guardian of children. He always took time to come see you, every night. Knowing that you were this important to him sent a chill down your spine, and it wasn't because of his soft lips against the tender skin of your neck. When these feelings came into your life, you didn't care about rational thought. All you wanted was for him to keep _touching_ you.

Those cold lips against your skin was always what you looked forward to and you dreaded spring, when he would take his leave until the following winter. You wanted to grab a hold of him and never let go. This feeling was far too addicting to live without. It was a funny thing, that when he was around it seemed like everything but your body went numb. Your mind was a labyrinth of emotions. The scent of him alone drove you insane, making your full legs wrap around his hips, pressing against him hungrily. His name hung on your lips like a prayer, eyelashes fluttering when he nipped at your jaw playfully. Jack was heavenly in every way, smelling of crisp-winters evening, with a hint of water mint. Every so often when you both paused, just to gaze at each other, you felt your heart melt just a bit more…every single time he looked at you.

Winters didn't seem to linger as they used to…

"Jack…" Your own breath was visible, as if outside in the crisp weather, but your core was throbbing hot, similar to the center of the earth.

"Be patient." He whispers, that grin you love so much adorning his face. You didn't reply with words because you felt the small whine that escaped was enough to convince him that you needed him. Your mind didn't belong to you any longer, and in the end it didn't matter. Your body was doing the work for you, hips moving upward further, harder still. It was more desperate than before, hinting, and needing. You wanted more of him this time, and it had been far too long since you've last met this way. Again, winters didn't seem to linger as they have in the past, and that alone was enough to scare you. Would Jack eventually fade away along with the cold? Would you lose him one day?

Your fear didn't go unnoticed, and it shocked you when you felt two cool hands cup your cheeks, thumbs tracing soothing circles into your skin. Like a kitten, your eyes fluttered closed and you pressed against his touch. Your own hands fell on top of his and a satisfied hum vibrated in your throat.

"You're so sweet Jack…" It was hardly audible, but you knew he heard you. His smile was beautiful, and your heart began to beat like a drum. Wide, curious eyes stared up at him, never wanting to look away.

He chuckled, "You think too much. Just have this moment with me." Leaning forward, he kissed your nose and remained there just long enough to leave a small patch of frost.

It wasn't difficult to convince you, because when he spoke to you that way, nothing else in the world mattered. All your daily problems disappeared in the winter evenings, nothing but Jack clouding your very senses. You let your eyes fall shut, and allowed yourself to feel his closeness. That tingling coursing through your body along with the cool air soothed you as his hands lowered to your hips, fingering the lace covering your modesty.

"…Jack." This was always the part in the past that made you lose yourself. Typically, in the beginning were only small touches, kisses, and nips to the skin, but this…this made your pulse race. There was a slight pause from him, but you kept your eyes closed, sighing softly. Feeling his cool fingers hook the hem of your panties made you liquefy, sinking further into the sheets. He quietly shushed you and it only took a moment for the lace to slip down your legs, leaving them discarded at the foot of the bed. Your mind could hardly process that you were now half-naked in front of him until those same hands pressed against your inner thighs, spreading you just enough so he could fit between them. It was like the lost piece of the puzzle, and he fit perfectly.

"Beautiful…" He mumbled and laid flat on his stomach. His head was low enough so he could press kisses to your abdomen, the frost in their wake thawing quickly. The droplets of water made it seem like your skin was crying, and to him, nothing was more lovely in that moment. It drove you insane when he took his time and when he made love to you he was always whimsical and playful. You could only imagine it came with his personality, practically built around his Guardianship. He liked to tease you, to stare at you with those wide, gorgeous eyes clouded with innocence that just wasn't there. He loved it when your body writhed underneath him, and you loved every second of that mischievous smile.

If there was one word you could use to describe Jack, it had to be patience, because every second his lips stayed pressed against your abdomen, your hips, your inner thigh, you thought you'd explode. Tolerating long periods of teasing wasn't your strong suit, and you knew Jack got a kick out of your small whimpers and silent pleas. Your thin fingers wound into his chilled hair and you tried, you tried desperately to urge him forward. God you needed this. There was nothing like feeling his lips against your center, and to the contrary, you believed that hot and cold were the best combination in the universe. To be underneath him, at his very mercy was something you longed for every single night he came to you. Every night you were like a puppy staring out the window, waiting for their master to come home, the love of their life.

Most people would find a relationship like this unhealthy, but you didn't agree. Because you knew Jack felt the same. You knew he couldn't wait for Sanderson to put the children to sleep and the moment they're heads hit the pillows, sweet dreams tickling their senses, he came to you. It was the one thing that made your bad days seem not so terrible.

Your eyes widened when cool air brushed between your legs, and finally, there it was. "J-Jack-" Your fingers tightened their hold against him.

Again, he shushed you, his fingers digging into the skin at your hips, just enough to hold you in place. "Patience…" He muttered again, and you felt his lips curl into a smile at your hip. "You take all the fun away…"

You couldn't help the snort that escaped, "Jack, the only one having fun here is y-you." Despite your situation, a smile of your own drifted across your face, and one of your hands came up to cover your mouth, hiding your blush.

He snickered, "Oh really, would you rather me leave then? Am I boring you?"

Jesus, even with your eyes closed you could see that ridiculous smile spreading across his face like a Cheshire cat. "Please…" You whimpered, hips rising off the bed just slightly. "The good kind of fun..."

A satisfied hum vibrated in his chest, "Well, why didn't you just say so?" And with that reply, his mouth found your jewel. Both of your hands were now back in his hair, hips pressing against that talented tongue of his. This feeling, nothing could compare to it, having him in control. Your heart fluttered along with your lashes as the pleasure swept over you and all you could do was _feel_.

It was stunning just to have him against you, his breath tickling, freezing your most delicate area. Lips brilliant and soft, nipping, licking, suckling just how he knew it would make you squirm. This was your prize for him, something you choose to give him, and only him: Jack Frost. Everything about you was his, and he was yours. You hoped it would stay.

The sad thing about this was that you never lasted too long. For a girl, you guessed it was a wonderful thing, for a lover to be able to touch those buttons, sending your pleasure to a crescendo. Jack's pace slowed, only to speed up again while dipping against your folds. He could always tell when you were close. It was something more than body language; it was a special sixth sense, a bond.

His name was the only thing that came from your mouth, and your breathy whispers were enough to urge him to finish you. His fingers traced soothing circles where he was holding your hips down and that tongue flicked against the bundle of nerves at the apex of your center. His teeth barely nipped, lips lightly suckling. This was the moment your vision faded, a bright, brilliant white taking its place. Full thighs shook around him, back arching into one of the most beautiful sights Jack had seen in his three-hundred years. The feeling seemed to last forever, abdomen clenching as you flooded. He continued to tease you and lick you through your orgasm.

When your back touched the sheets and your vision slowly returned was when he removed himself from between your legs to climb up against you. The cold skin of his forehead against yours calmed you, helped you finally relax.

"I love you…" He whispered, gorgeous blue eyes staring straight into yours, closer than they had ever been. Those were the most bittersweet words he could utter in that moment.

You smiled, "I love you too."

Hardly recognizing when your voice shook, you knew this wouldn't last forever, loving him the way you do. The thought made your body shiver against him, arms winding around his shoulders to pull him into a passionate kiss. His lips were freezing against yours, and it was comparable to taking a drink of cold water with peppermint gum in your mouth. Everything about him amazed you, and it only made your fear of losing him intensify. And because he was Jack, he knew exactly what you were thinking.

Hearing his next words was the best medicine for your fear, because what made Jack's personality so addicting, was how he could mask any serious statement with a joke. When you took in the softness of his expression, you knew it was a promise, clouded by his quirky smile.

"Be patient, we have forever." He hummed, kissing you one last time before you knew the night would be over.

"You think too much…"


End file.
